Talk:Entity 303/@comment-209.195.102.24-20150102000733
About the "source codes" mentioned in the creepypasta wiki about Entity 303 " I opened up a program used to read the source codes that were going on." 1) Source code is instructions in text format, it can't be "going on". 2) The "source codes" picture was either printed on paper then taken or it could be graphically processed(notice the tilt of the words on the picture). Who would go through that trouble when they could just take a screenshot? "I plugged a cable into my Xbox and into my computer. I opened up a program used to read the source codes that were going on." 3) It is not possible to just plug a cable in and read source code. Take note that the Xbox is really a special computer for gaming. The source code is probably not even on his Xbox. You can't run source code, you run executables.(exe files) Source code is converted to exe files before it can be run. Here is a snippet of the actual minecraft source code: package net.minecraft.client.main; File localFile1 = (File)localOptionSet.valueOf(localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec3); File localFile2 = localOptionSet.has(localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec4) ? (File)localOptionSet.valueOf(localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec4) : new File(localFile1, "assets/"); File localFile3 = localOptionSet.has(localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec5) ? (File)localOptionSet.valueOf(localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec5) : new File(localFile1, "resourcepacks/"); String str5 = localOptionSet.has(localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec11) ? (String)localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec11.value(localOptionSet) : (String)localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec10.value(localOptionSet); String str6 = localOptionSet.has(localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec18) ? (String)localArgumentAcceptingOptionSpec18.value(localOptionSet) : null; Does it look anything like the source codes mentioned by the article? "My source codes soon started getting out of control. Weird "303" entity codes were showing up and I couldn't stop them." Does the stuff above looks like it can be getting out of control? 4) Source codes can't get out of control, like I said, they are instructions in text format. He is saying that 303 entity codes were showing up on his screen, what is the point to stop them? Just close whatever program he was using and the entity codes would be gone. About the email conversation image The inbox looks like it was made in Word. See the "Inbox" title, imagine a real email inbox, it should at least have a list of the email it have, or a link to that list. Notice that neither him nor the inbox mentioned the email address of 303. The inbox image is letter sized, and vertical positioned. Think about it, email should be either checked in a browser or through special software, how could there be a inbox like that when screens nowadays are horizontal rectangles. What system is he using? If it is a screenshot, it should at least show a task bar of some sort. 303 addressed the author as "human". I thought he said earlier that 303 was a team of hackers. Why would a human address another human as "human"? About the video The video documentary on 303 only shows a slide show while someone is talking. If you listen carefully, you can hear a little kid in the background and the speaker hushing him or her. So far there are no live videos of 303 in minecraft. About the "UPDATE" and the "TEAMS" section "He also said to look out of your window at night because he said you will see him eating children and spitting out their bones. Children are disappearing and the last thing they did was Minecraft." 1) The author refers to entity 303 as "he". The article mentioned earlier that Entity 303 is a team of hackers. "They" is more accurate. He is saying that you will see a team of hackers eating children and spitting out their bones. "Spitting out their bones", the hackers must have very big mouths to put a human bone in it. Also, why had this not being brought to attention by the police? The children's parents must have reported it to the police, hadn't they? Why "children"? Because the author wants to scare children? The hackers have a interesting taste. There are no reports of entity 303 eating children on the news yet. If you can see them eating children out of your window, reporters can too. "Thespeed179's team discovered the "Sulfur of Immunity". It is an IP address that protects you from 303. It is currently unknown how it works." 2) If it is currently unknown how it works, how do they know that it works at all? Speed's team "discovered" the Sulfur of Immunity. How could they find(discover) something without knowing what to look for?("It is currently unknown how it works") "Speed's team has a special server called the "Sulfur of Immunity". A thing that protects you from 303." "It(Sulfur of Immunity) is an IP address that protects you from 303. It is currently unknown how it works." 3) The IP address and the special server are called the same thing. So, the server and the Ip address are connected. The server is hosted on the ip address that protects you from 303. The thing is, speed's team "discovered" the IP address. They do not own the IP address. How could they host a server on a IP address that they do not even own? If speed's team "discovered" their own IP address, then it is quite obvious they simply want their server to be popular by posting it. Another way to think of it, the author first said that the "Sulfur of Immunity" is a IP address, then said it is a special server. What exactly is it? "Entity 303 said that we have 5 weeks to train because the war will be in 5 weeks. Get ready guys." 4) A war? What type of war? A physical war where grenades are thrown and guns are fired? If that is the case, I don't think they have any chance of winning. They are only a team of hackers, not a army.(the police will probably intervene) Also, would anyone go to the war at all? Grenades and bullets aren't cheap. The participants of the war will have to take the risk of dying. Their relatives and friends will probably not like them go to war if they care for them at all. If it is a digital war, what use is it to train? Speed(He mentions his own server later in the paragraph, who else would know of his discovery?) wants people who can't write a single line of code to train into top notch hackers in five weeks. Training to be a hacker is not fun. Serious training of any sort won't be fun. They why probably get bored long before they learn anything at all. There are antivirus programs. Use them. Not everybody have to be a top notch hacker to use a computer in peace. Also, what method did 303 use to tell Speed about the war? Why did he not mention some way to contact 303? Common sense 1) Hackers probably don't want to go through all the trouble of hacking every computer that has Minecraft on it just for revenge. 2) If one of the hackers is a former employee of Mojang, Mojang probably has a record of him or her. If you ask Mojang, they will say nobody was fired. Also, Mojang employs coders who do not have a criminal record. If that employee is a hacker that broke the law(hacking is usually illegal), he or she will not be hired. If he is a legit(never broke the law but hacks) hacker, there are jobs with higher salaries than Mojang can afford for him. Mojang employs coders, not hackers. 3) Hacking personal computers is illegal. Mojang has records of it's former employees. 303 would be arrested. 4) Such dramatic events belong on the news. No press have the slightest mention of Entity 303 so far. 5) Seeking revenge after being fired is a bad idea. Looking for a new job is a better idea. He is going to starve to death if he does not look for a new job. 6) Why is Entity 303 a team of hackers? The fired Mojang employee would have to hire the other hackers. He is probably out of money after he is fired.